


Fugitive

by Port



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Gen, Poetry, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Dean leaving Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Smilla for suggesting I write another poem and then for editing it (that'll teach you!).

  
It's an atrocity down there.  
You survived at the age of 70.

An Angel of the Lord harrowed Hell  
and gave something to you,  
like no perpetrator

ever got. For 10 years you  
trembled endlessly; now no longer.  
No palsy betrays your sins.

Cas didn't ask. You would have said no  
before his grip seared  
through the enamel of dirt, the crust of tar,  
and left a mark like Cain wore:

Now, like a fugitive, you wander the land,  
bearing a sign from Hell, three fingers  
for the judgment of three decades,  
one for shame, the last for grace.


End file.
